Changed with Lies
by MiLady Jinx
Summary: Everyone knew Harry Potter or so they thought, before he comes back from a surfing trip in Costa Rice with 2 Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy-ness.

Warnings: Slash

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'It's amazing how simple it is to lie to people about such big things. I mean everyone just knows that Harry Potter is the Gryffindor Golden Boy and that he hates the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. They also just know that Harry is so shy and kind natured. Well it's time that the truth comes out. After all it's my fifth year now and I'm tired of having to lie. I've had a great summer and it's time I had some real fun!' Harry thought as he walked towards the Great Hall doors.

Harry stepped through the doors and silence met his coming. "What never seen a surfer before?"

Everyone's mouth was dropped to the floor as Harry Potter was freaking gorgeous. His black hair silky smooth in just-shagged surfers cut with sunglasses holding it back on his head. His gleaming green eyes unhindered by glasses. He'd still not grown much keeping him at 5'6" and he was elf like in appearance. He wore a surfer's Quick Silver board shorts, no shirt, causing his golden brown skin to show off wonderful abs, an island choker, one diamond stud in his ear and to top it all off he had on leather flip flops.

In an instant Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood up and Hermione started at him, "Harry Potter! Just what do you think your doing dressed like that! And what where you thinking when you skipped the sorting and the Train ride! You can't use your fame to just get you out of things! You-"

She was cut off as the doors opened once more and three others came in. Blaise Zabini in a Salty Dog shirt and surfer shorts with flip flops. His hair dread locked and his dark skin nearly black with tan. He was laughing with Draco Malfoy who reached an inch taller than Blaise at the height of 6'4" and he also won board shorts and a tee. His silver hair reaching his chin his silver grey eyes glistening in silent laughter. The last to enter was Terry Boot. He wore a life guard shirt and shorts while he had a whistle around his neck. His brown hair spiked and he topped out at 5'11".

All in all the Great Hall was drooling at the beautiful males. The other 3 stopped and stared as well. Then they looked at Harry. "So what did we do know?"

"Not a thing love." Harry replied to Draco's question.

Gasps rang out across the hall, "What do you mean Love!" Ron hissed.

Harry smirked, "This." The others groaned except for Draco who smirked as well and swept up Harry in his arms and slammed him down on the Hufflepuff table in a deep kiss.

Tongues dueled and hands roamed and things started to get hotter as Harry arched into Draco and his abs rippled. The kiss stopped as Harry grabbed the chocolate syrup off the table and dashed off with Draco following along.

"So…what's been going on since we were in Costa Rica?" Terry quirked and then bust out laughing with Blaise on the ground.

Not having any idea on what to do as Albus was gone to a meeting with the Minster so Minerva just rang the bell for start of class.

SSSSSSSS

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on first pg.

Warning: nothing new just slash.

P.S Thanks for the 1 who reviewed. Keep it up please.

SSSSSSSSS

Shaking heads departed towards classes in disbelief. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy kissing? No it just couldn't be possible.

The sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's made their way towards Potions class. No one was looking forward to this class, not even the Slytherin. So it was a complete shock when they opened the Dungeon door and ran smack into an erotic scene right out of the late night HBO channels on TV (for the muggle born and half bloods anyways).

There on the Potions Master's desk having sex were no other than Harry and Draco. The students were only there for a few seconds before Severus Snape launched himself into the room and stopped dead at the scene before him.

"And just what do you two think your doing!" He snarled out.

Harry in between panting and arching further onto Draco's dick gasped out, "What…does…it. 'Gods Draco harder, HARDER!' …look...like?"

Severus turned red and was almost foaming at the mouth in anger. "Quick fucking on my desk!!!"

"In a min-'right there, oh baby right there!' a…minute 'almost there now-right there' Snape." Harry moaned out as he quickly climaxed with Draco soon following.

Slowly and with smirks plastered onto their faces Draco magic-ed them clean while Harry dressed them. They then sat down in front row seats right in front of Professors desk.

Severus was too shocked to even take points; all he did was point to the board and sit in his seat. Then as if in after thought he cast a spell to clean his desk and chair off.

In silent shock the rest of class turned to do the potion on the board all the while Draco and Harry were making out in-between stirs an occasional moan slipping from Harry.

The students couldn't get out of Potions class fast enough when the bell rang- most of the population sporting wet knickers or hard-ons.

SSSSSS

Please R& R


End file.
